Jia
Biography Jia came from a royal family of an unknown clan as his parents or family didn't care about him being sick. They were too busy planning to attack The Leader of Tora Weii Clan. As Jia was getting sicker by the day when the attack came it was a failure due to the fact Shiryu figure out they wanted him dead. And he went ahead and planned for this attack. So he attacked them first as he did so he grabbed them to beheaded in front of Jia. These two glances at each other with fiery passion and hate. Shiryu took Jia in and nurse him back to health, himself. Jia didn't want his help and ask for death, Wei laughed at the male and force him to take all the meds so he can get better. Begins reading him poetry each day when he came to visit him. Jia didn't understand but in his mind that he want to understand this young lord, asked to be part of his clan. Wei was amused and accepted it, he was instantly tossed to Chu Minyie and trained underneath him to be the next strategist. Character Information Character Design He knows how to grab hold of opportunities when they appear, he is inclined to panic and become withdrawn. Although he is somewhat materialist and appreciates wealth and is more of a worrier than a warrior, and seeks security above all... However, this doesn´t change the fact that he is brimming over with energy most of the time. It´s true that he can be controlling, jealous, and possessive, but one thing is certain, he never pretends to be anybody else. Every once in a while he may display violent or anger. Weapon Type: Summons a "crystal ball" as four balls rotate around him and throws it into the air. He pierces it to erupt the four balls upward, emitting a destructive shockwave. The balls then land to explode in front of him. :Conjures four large crystal balls before smacking them below. They bounce and hit foes from a myriad of directions. ; Name Meaning From Chinese 佳 (jiā) meaning "good, auspicious, beautiful", 家 (jiā) meaning "home, family", or other characters that are pronounced similarly. Top Ten Saying 1. "Hey! Get out of my field! You making it un-perfect!" 2. "You've no right to kill my lord! Only I can!" 3. "Distasteful! Be gone hag!" 4. "I'm truly not grateful that you are here in my presence!" 5." Such talent? Such a shame I've to kill you...It was nice meeting you..." 6." If you want my lord head? Then you have to get past the likes of me?" 7. "Such perfection!" 8. "Really? What can you do with that sad weapon? Break my leg?" Extra *He was born sickly but recovered. *He lean more toward males. *He lost his left eye from his illness when he was five. *A good cook. Gallery Jia.png|Full Body Jia's Weapon.png|His Weapon Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Magic User Category:Single Category:Strategist Category:Bi-Curious Category:Tora Weii